John Cowan (1763-1837)
__TOC__ OVERVIEW Commonly known as Major John Cowan, he married Angess Martin on XXXXX in what was then known as Greene County, TN. He served with the Tennessee Volunteer Mounted Gunmen, a militia unit, from 28 September 1814 to 27 March 1815 during the Creek Indian War. Buried in beautiful Goshen Cemetery, his epitaph stirs the imagination. VITA Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Child List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 RECORDS Abstracted from a Copy of the Will of John Cowan found in Will Book 1808-1876, Page 164 dated 14 day of May, 1836., by Charlotte H. Henson. State of Tennessee Franklin County: I John Cowan of same County and State aforesaid being of sound mind and memory do make and publish this my last Will and Testament in manner and form as follows to wit 1st I give and bequeath to my beloved Wife, Elizabeth M. a negro slave Celia and her youngest child, Sam and also one sorrel mare and three of her own choice out of my stock of cattle and three beds and furniture and three bed steads and one Bureau and it is also my Will that my wife Elizabeth remain on my farm and have possession of the same room in my dwelling house that she is now in possession of. And also one brown mare called Pal. and also two fields of clear land lying North East of my house the privilege of clearing Eight or Ten Acres to thrive and also she to have the privilege of twisler next joining said field for fire wood and to keep up the fences round said fields and she is to have an equal interest in and to the orchard now growing and to have one half all the stock of hogs that may be on hand and also my sheep that may be on hand. It is my Will that my beloved Wife Elizabeth should remain in possession of my house and Land alloted her during her Natural life herself but should she wish to fix herself otherways she may dispose of said real interest during her Natural life with the Exception of the share of the mantion House alloted her The item above mentioned she is to have an unlimited right to dispose of with the exception of the interest she will have in my real Estate that interest at her death is turned to my son William M. I do also give and bequeath to my stepson Thomas D. Berry a good horse Saddle and Bridle and a Cow and Calf. I do also give and bequeath to my Step daughter Amanda Berry one cow and calf. I do also give and bequeath to Daughter Melinda one bed and furniture. I do also give and bequeath to my son Thomas F. one bed and furniture. I do also give and bequeath to my son William if the whole any real Estate that I now own seized and of to be at his disposal at my death with the exception of the part allotted to my beloved Wife Elizabeth during her Natural life then to be my son William's for himself and his kin forever and also one secretary and clock and any household and kitchen furniture that may be on hand to have and equal divided of and as to my stock of hogs my Will is that my son William is to have the other half not allotted and also one half of the cattle that may be on hand and also what horses may be on hand and all the farming utensils that may be on hand. And Lastly as to my residue of personal property - I may be seized and possessed of at my death my will is that it be equally divided between my Wife and my son William M. and I hereby order ordain and appoint my son in law John Handly my sole Executor of this my last Will and Testament In Witness whereof, I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my Seal this 14th day of May 1836 signed sealed and declared by the above named John Cowan to be his last Will and Testament in the presence of us who have hereunto subscribed our names as Witnesses in the presence of the Testator. James P. Cowan sg John Cowan Abner Adams [sg State of Tennessee } County Court for Tenn 1837 Franklin County } This day the Last Will and Testament of John Cowan Deceased was produced in open court by John Handly the Executor therein named. Whereupon came James P. Cowan and Abner Adams the subscribing witnesses thereto who being duly sworn deposed and say that they were acquainted with the Testator and that he was of sound and disposing mind and memory at the time of making and signing the same and that they assigned it as witnesses at his request Whereupon it is ordered by the Court to be recorded. Witness my hand at office the 3rd day of May 1837 W. W. Brazelton, Clerk Recorded in my office the 3rd day of May AD/ 1837 Page 180 {Seal} W/ W/ Brazelton Clerk of Franklin County Court Family History Notes References and Links brief history of the Creek War. This article on the creek War makes specific mention of Captain John Cowan, and Major William Russell. Category:Cowan Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template